A Power Shared
by Engineer of Epicness
Summary: Standard begining for Gohan goes to high school. 7 years after Cell, Gohan has kept training and is stronger than ever. New threats and allies are coming out of the woodwork like termites. And that dosen't include the daughter (or 2) of a Z-fighter stalking him. And why does Gohan keep dreaming of his father in green armour fighting Frieza?
1. Chapter 1

**A Power Shared**

**This is my first DBZ fic. This will be a Gohan/Videl but will focus more on a fourth demi-Saiya-jin who has kept themselves secret for years and then Gohan meets them at Orange Star High.**

**If I were in possession of Dragonball Z there would be no Fusion Dance. Both the dance and the outfit are very, very idiotic (and gay).**

'Talking'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Saiya-jin-go'**

**Gohan Saga- Satan city**

The story starts with the students of Orange Star High (OSH) heading to the first day of the year. Videl Satan climbed into her yellow jet-copter and shouted a goodbye to her father. _Not like he will take any notice these days. Ever since he 'defeated Cell' he has done nothing but soak up the media's attention _she thought as she took off.

As she passed over the high way a car was stopped when it crashed into a tall buff teenager with gravity defying blonde hair and a black uniform. Around his right arm was a tattoo of a long twisting green dragon. A matching gold dragon was engraved over the left shoulder of his armour. He ripped the door off of the car and literally tied the driver in knots. After repeating his contortionist trick with the passenger, he deposited the two in front of the police cars, replaced the door on the car and flew away. Videl landed her jet–copter near the police and hopped out.

"Who was that?! Did any of you see anything of note about him?!" she screeched at the cops.

The chief came up to her and said, "These two hijacked that car and made a break for the highway. When we caught up to them, that Golden Dragon had already stopped the car. I think that he is the same Golden Dragon that has eliminated all crime in the East Mountain District."

Videl was dumbfounded at this. She had heard of this 'Golden Dragon'. No-one had ever got a picture of him. According to the rumours, he was the grandson of the Legendary Demon Ox King and the son of a god. She doubted these as the Ox King and his only daughter, the fabled beauty Chi-Chi-Hime, were said to have been killed in a fire caused by the Red Ribbon army years ago, and gods did not exist. On the other hand his powers lead her to believe he might be a saiya-jin, but how he had gold hair and survived the destruction Planet Vegeta was a mystery. She decided to put the Golden Dragon to the back of her mind and head to school.

-With Gohan-

Gohan landed in an alley near the school his mom had sent him to for his final year. He quickly activated the capsule that would store his disguise, shouldered his bag and checked that his tattoo was covered. He was still impressed that Vegeta of all people had come up with such a good outfit. It was mainly black with gold lining. It consisted of black gi pants and boots, a skin-tight black sleeveless top with a mask that covered the lower half of his face attached and black-and-gold saiya-jin armour in the style of Bardock who, according to Vegeta, was a saiya-jin war hero and Gohan's grandfather. The armour had a Golden dragon emblazoned over the left shoulder. Trunks had then suggested that he add bandages around his left arm and sunglasses. All in all it was agreed to be much better than Bulma's design.

Gohan arrived at school at the same time as Videl's jet-copter landed. She capsulated it, picked up her books and turned around, almost crashing into Gohan. He, not thinking, caught her books that had been sent flying in an almost perfect pile in one hand, while stopping Videl from falling over with the other hand. He then handed them back to her.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going," he said, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his head.

Videl shook her head and said, "No, it was my fault. I must really remember to land in a less crowded area. You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you before."_But feel as if I should know you_

Gohan nodded and said, "Yes, my mother decided that she was tired of home schooling me, and sent me here."

They walked together towards the school. Near the door Gohan ducked suddenly and twisted stopping a second punch from behind him. Videl slapped the boy who had attacked Gohan and said, "Sharpner, I have told you a thousand times that I am not your girlfriend and I can walk with whoever I want to."

Just then Ereasa decided to make an entrance. She took in the three people: Her best friend slapping Sharpner, while an unknown boy stood to the side looking confused. Her conclusion: "Videl! You finally got a boyfriend! What is his name? Where is he from? When did this happen? How did you meet him? Wh..."

"Ereasa, shut up! He is not my boyfriend! He is a new student that I almost crashed into when I got out of my jet-copter," Videl snapped, "By the way, what is your name?"

Gohan looked up at the sudden question, "Oh... It's Gohan, Son Gohan.

At this Sharpener's head snapped toward Gohan and he said, "Son? As in the previous WMAT winner? The Strongest Under the Heavens? The last student of the Turtle Hermit? THE Son Goku?"

Gohan looked sad, but nodded and said softly, "He was my father"

"Well that explains your reflexes. Are you interested in joining the boxing team? We could use someone with your speed and reflexes."

Gohan shook his head, "No. I don't fight anymore. Not since..." At this he seemed even sadder than at the mention of his father. The others thought it best to leave that subject alone.

Later, by their first class Videl, Ereasa and Sharpner went in while Gohan had to wait for the teacher. Apparently, all new students were put in Videl's class to 'protect' them from intimidation. Videl and co. sat at their usual desk at the back of the class and waited for the teacher to arrive. The teacher arrived as the bell went. Gohan followed her in. Once she had the class settled she introduced Gohan.

"Class this is Son Gohan. He attained perfect scores in the entrance exams, so you can all learn from him."

The jocks immediately thought _nerd alert_. Then they went back to discussing Saturday's game. Gohan just sat down next to Ereasa and took out his books.

**Bardock Saga- Otherworld- Not long after the destruction of Planet Vegeta**

Bardock woke up in a huge room. He looked around and took in the ghosts and ogres than were swarming around. When they saw him they were all shocked. Not many people came to King Yenma's Hall with a body. He walked up to the huge table. King Yenma peered over at him.

The giant exclaimed, "Why are all of you people so damn small?! When will I get someone at least half my height?!"

At this Bardock spoke up, "I have an Idea Your Highness. Just give me one minute."King Yenma just waved his hand despondently.

Bardock said, "Everybody stand back!"

Once the spirits complied, Bardock sat in a meditative pose. His breathing reached a slow, steady pace. Then his body started to grow. Black fur grew over is body and his features became more primal. Soon, he was replaced with a black great ape with Bardock's hair style. The ogres and spirits panicked and scattered. King Yenma looked at Bardock with interest. Bardock smirked at the ogres cowering in a corner and the fact that he was now barely a head shorter than King Yenma.

The Now-Not-So-Giant King said, "Finally! Someone who can compete with my size! Thank you Bardock of the Saiya-jin. Now about your life in Otherworld. In normal circumstances, you would spend the equivalent of one lifetime in HFIL and then move to the Planet of the Kais.

This is due to, firstly, your actions as one of Frieza's soldiers and, secondly, your bravery in sacrificing yourself to save the Saiya-jin Race. You will be pleased to know that your efforts were not in complete vain. Besides your sons, 6 Saiya-jins survived. They are Khali (Fasha and Tora's daughter) Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Paragas and his son, Browly and your brother, Turles.

But instead someone has requested that he train you. You should feel proud that he has offered this as he has trained very few people, and of those none were offered the chance. You will meet him in a..."

He was forced to stop by a loud, female shout: **"BARDOCK! What were you thinking going up against that Tyrant by yourself?! You knew how powerful he was and yet you still try to fight him! Now our sons will grow up with no parents! You will now be sleeping on the couch for the next 10 years! And when our sons arrive here in due time, I am going to tell them just what you did. And then Fasha and I are not going to cook for any of you Pig-Headed, Half-Brained, Battle-Crazed Monkeys for the next millennia!"** As she finished her rant, Gine smashed a metal table over Great Ape Bardock's head.

Upon impact, he shrunk down to regular size and clutched his head, "Gine, honey, please..."

"**Don't 'Gine, honey' me. First you close our link and then I find out that you have gone to face Frieza! Next thing I know a primal energy rages through our link and then nothing. We see the light of Frieza's blast and then I wake up here and you are having small talk with a giant OGRE."**

Just then a short, round blue man, if you could call him that, made his appearance. He looked at the judge of the dead and said, "I saw their argument. I will be training both of them until they attain it."

Knowing what King Kai meant (for the blue man was the guardian/god/Kai/what-ever-you-want-to-call-him of the northern sector, King Kai) King Yenma said, "Very well. Will they take Snake Way or will you take them to your planet via Instant Transition?"

"I.T." said King Kai. He walked over to the bickering couple and grabbed both by the ear, and then all three disappeared.

**That is the first chapter of ****A Power Shared****. I know Sharpener seems OOC compared to how he is portrayed in most fanfics, but I am making him less of a jock. He will still be show-offish with girls, and lack academic skills, but will have an extensive knowledge of the history of martial arts. He doesn't know much about private lives of the fighters, but knows of most of their achievements. Gohan is not a dork like in cannon, but he will still be a social idiot due to literally being raised in the mountains.**

**On Bardock's great ape form: It has a slightly larger power level than his normal great ape form, but is smaller, and faster. He has complete control of the form. He enters the form using a combination of blutz waves and mystic energy. **

**Note: The House of Bardock should all be able to use mystic energy but: Raditz can't use mystic due to Frieza's brainwashing. Goku can't as, simply put, he is an IDIOT. The House of Bardock and the Royal Family are both descended from the ... Nah I don't want to spoil it.**

**This will be both a Gohan/Videl and a Gohan/Ereasa, but not a threesome or Gohan cheating on them (Seriously Gohan isn't socially adept enough to ask one girl out so going out with two at the same time is a pretty big stretch of the imagination). Good luck figuring out how I will pull this off. Please send theories via pm not review as reviews can be seen by other readers and I don't want to spoil any surprises.**

**The Golden Dragon is my version of Gohan's superhero form. He wears black combat boots with gold buckles, black gi pants and undershirt. Over that is saiya-jin armour without the shoulder- and thigh plates in black with gold highlights. The gold dragonhead curves over the left shoulder, with the neck making up the strap. The bandages are only on his left arm, leaving the tattoo open. The tattoo is basically Shen Long starting with the dragonballs on his wrist and curving around his arm ending with the head just below his shoulder. His face is obscured by the facemask and the black glasses. He is in Super Saiya-jin 1.**

** The story will go on...**

** ... in a week or two**

**Note: Gohan's Tattoo is VERY important later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Demi-Saiya-jin**

**Chapter 2**

**This is the second chapter of the Secret Demi-Saiya-jin.**

**I no own DBZ, just DBZ Infinite World on PS2**

**A Great Ape sized thank you to Bigblukrew for your tips about improving my writing techniques, and to SadeMusicLover for banishing any thoughts of giving up before I started. If any of you other readers have read the original chapter 1, you will notice the changes that I made. Also thank you to anyone who took the time to review and all of those who decided to follow and favourite my story. I had 5 reviews, 10 favourites and 9 follows at the time I finished writing this chapter! **

**Oh and to clear things up, The Bardock Saga is a separate story in the same universe. And yes the stories will connect with each other at a later stage.**

'Talking'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Saiya-jin-go' (only applies in Gohan Saga)**

**Gohan Saga-Orange Star High School**

Throughout the day Gohan noticed that Videl kept staring at him. He thought at first that she would be like most of the girls and turn into an instant fangirl, but he could not smell any of the usual hormones that preceded that particular transformation. It confused him because she seemed familiar, but he had never met her before. The only thing he could think of was that the saiya-jin inherited memories connected her to someone his saiya-jin ancestors knew, but that was impossible. He, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were the only beings alive with saiya-jin blood. After all they had killed Browly years ago, Vegeta had killed Napa and Frieza had ensured that they were the last.

The last period turned out to be PT and he knew that he was royally screwed. If he hadn't been training these last few years he would probably be okay, but now he could easily jump 20m upward, without accessing his ki. He could use the asthma card to escape doing any PT but he had no pump. Maybe he could use his 'extreme level training weights. That would work, so long as no one tried to tackle him. That would leave some unnecessary bruises on the other guy and raise unwanted questions. He decided to just take a chance and hoped that they didn't play rugby (like American Football but played by men with no armour and a larger ball).

The class went into the gym and the teacher was waiting for them. He announced that they would have a different martial artist every two weeks to help them train as the school would sponsor a fighter for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan looked up at this. He knew that his mom would want him to enter so he could win some money for the family. Apparently the Ox-King's fortunes were not infinite when faced with saiya-jin appetites. The teacher/coach said that this week they would have a previous winner. Gohan looked at the door along with most of the students. It opened to reveal a tall bald man in a green gi. Most people exclaimed in shock when they noticed a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Noticeably Ereasa was not shocked but looked happy for some reason.

Gohan, on the other hand, said, "Hey Tien, why would you want to train a bunch of high school students?" Videl looked shocked at this. _How can the nerd know the Tien Shinhan?_

Then she remembered that his father was the Goku Son and probably met him through his dad. She looked over at them and saw that the two of them were in a deep conversation.

She focused her hearing to listen in on them. "...your mom sent you to the school that would sponsor a fighter for the Budokai, we all decided to offer our services to the school. Krillin is coming next, Yamcha is after him and Master Roshi will come after that."

At this Gohan looked horrified, "Are you guys totally insane? Don't answer that. You know what that pervert will do if he comes within grabbing distance of any girl in the school!"

Tien looked slightly ashamed at that. "We didn't think of that. But would you rather have Vegeta come? Everybody in the school, except you, might die if that happens"

"You know that is only because I can power up to my enhanced super form faster that he can, and the fact that his son hero worships me."

"Fair enough. By the way, while you are here could you please keep an eye, no pun intended, on my daughter? She looks like Launch in crazy mode but doesn't have her mom's skills yet. She can only summon smaller melee weapons like switch blades." Tien looked a bit embarrassed as he said this.

Gohan nodded and said, "Sure, but what is her name?"

"Ereasa" WHAT! Ereasa is the child of a famous martial artist too? Now that means that she has been lying about her parents all along!

While Videl thought about this turn of events, Sharpener was reviewing what he knew about Tien, "Winner of the 22nd world martial arts tournament, creator of the tri-beam attack and the multi-form, last living student of the crane style. He fought in the 23rd WMAT but lost to Son Goku in the semi finals."

Tien addressed the class, "That young man is almost correct. I didn't create the tri-beam, but I did make it less likely to destroy your body. Now, that is enough history for now. I will test each of you for your martial arts skill level."

At this most of the jocks started laughing. One of them exclaimed, "How can a three eyed freak teach us anything. It's obvious you rely on light tricks to win your fights. I mean, seriously 'tri-beam'? Obviously a made up name! Why doesn't the Champ come and teach us?"

Tien just looked on as Ereasa pulled out a set of throwing knives and pinned the jock to the wall. She then pulled out a switch blade and held it to the jock's neck, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FATHER! HE CAN BEAT HERCULE WITH TWO EYES CLOSED AND ONE HAND TIED BEHIND HIS BACK! Sorry Vi but you know that it's true."

Videl nodded and said, "I agree, dad cannot use ki at all."

This started a huge debate about ki and if it was real or just light tricks. Sharpener had cornered Tien and was asking (see interrogating) about his greatest fights. Gohan just shook his head and carried on reading his book.

After a while he became tired of listening to the debate, Tien (who was still being interrogated, I mean questioned) _Zanzouken'_ed away from Sharpener and lobbed a weak ki ball into the centre of the gym. "Does that answer your questions?"

Seeing the shocked look on everyone's faces, he said, "What? That was a weak ki ball. As you can see it left no mark, but you could all feel the shockwave it produced. I was going to teach you the basic Crane katas this week and next week I was going to show you how to access ki, but your debate took too much time and I can only teach you katas. Your next teacher, Krillin will teach you the basic Turtle katas, and the next, Yamcha will teach you his own Wolf-Bandit style. Now on with the lesson. Interruptions will be met with ki balls of increasing strength."

One of the jocks (not the one still pinned to the wall) started to complain and was rewarded with a weak ki blast to the face. After Videl showed her aptitude for learning fighting styles by experience, Tien instructed her and Gohan to spar using crane style only. It was ranked second in his all time spars with a (trained) female. Chi-chi held first, Zanguya (sp?) held third and Crazy-mode Launch held fourth.

After school Gohan flew off of the top of the gym after school. He had just managed to escape a pack of fangirls that swamped him after seeing him in gym. Surprisingly his escape was aided by Ereasa and Videl causing a slight distraction. He distinctly remembered Ereasa's fangirl-like screech. He supposed they did it as a show of comradeship for a fellow child of a famous martial artist. He was a bit confused as to how Ereasa was Tien and Launch's daughter. He would ask Tien about it at the next Z-fighter reunion party.

On that note, Gohan wondered when Hercule was planning on bringing Videl to one of Bulma's parties. He couldn't use the excuse that he didn't want her to know a 'home-schooled good-for-nothing hoodlum' as Gohan was now at Videl's school and he had aced the entrance exams. And the 'no girls' excuse was void as Chi-chi, Bulma, Júhachi and Marron came to every party. Maybe Tien could bring Ereasa and Launch as well. That was 7 girls involved with the Z-fighters.

Gohan's thoughts where interrupted by Bulma's voice over his com. "Gohan, a gang is holding a supermarket hostage. Hercule's daughter is on her way but these guys have those weapons that where stolen from Capsule Corp last weak. Only you or Vegeta can handle that kind of firepower."

"On it.," Gohan said, as he activated his uniform and blasted toward the supermarket. When he reached the parking lot, he saw Videl standing in front of three crooks all holding one of the new rocket launchers each. The middle one fired his missile straight for Videl. She stood her ground and _caught_ the projectile and threw it straight up. Gohan smirked and destroyed the missile with a small ki blast.

_So she's as powerful as us Z-fighters. _

He landed next to her, and commented to both Videl and the crooks, "You do know that it is called a miss-ile for a reason." Videl groaned at the bad pun, while the thugs snarled. They took aim and fired at the Golden Dragon at the same time. The Golden Dragon smirked again, held his fists at his sides, and gathered his ki in them.

"**De~yuaruterawattpanchi!**" Gohan uttered as he swung his fists forward. Each fist collided with a rocket. The rockets exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared the thugs fainted at what they saw.

Instead of a flame grilled Golden Dragon they got a Golden Dragon whose glasses hadn't even been scratched. Videl seemed annoyed that she didn't need to do any thing to incapacitate the thugs. She turned to shout at The Golden Dragon, but he was gone. All that she could see was a golden light in the sky, well beyond her reach.

"Stupid Golden Dragon! He is here for one day and he is already taking my job. I don't care if he eliminated all crime in the mountain regions or West City. Satan City is my area to keep safe, not his!"

Far above the ranting girl, Gohan stood on air, watching her. _Well Videl if you don't need me why did you throw that missile up to me. _He shook his head, and called Bulma to let her know that he had gotten rid of the weapons. As he flew away he realized something. _If Videl is a normal human, how did she catch that missile? _

When Gohan reached his house, he was assaulted by the only thing louder and faster than a rabid fangirl: his little brother, Goten.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! Your back! Can we train now? How was school? Did you make any new friends? Did you visit Aunty Bulma and Trunks? Can Trunks come around and play? Have you got candy for me and Trunks? Can I have a friend for Icarus? Why can Icarus not sleep inside? Can I ride the Nimbus? When can we visit mini-Green bead again? Why..."

Gohan tuned Goten out and walked into the house. He saw his mom cooking in the kitchen (where else will you cook inside a house?) and called out, "Hi mom, I'll be in my room till supper." Chi-chi waved to him and carried on cooking. It was hard work cooking for two young saiya-jins. Gohan went to his room and flopped onto his bed.

"Hm, dad, was it ever this hard for you to be the world's hero?"

**Bardock Saga- King Kai's Planet**

For 20 years Bardock and Gine had trained with King Kai.

Year 5:

"Almost got it!"

"Come on! Kaio-Ken x 3!"

"YES! You two got it! You mastered The Kaio-Ken x 3! Now, let's try for 4. I'm sure you can do it eventually."

Bardock and Gine looked at each other and then at King Kai.

Bubbles went to hide behind the house.

King Kai suddenly felt very afraid.

"KAIO-KEN X 5!"

Both Saiya-jins burst into crimson ethereal flames and launched at King Kai. His screams for mercy were heard by the Grand Kai. They were also ignored.

Year 10:

"First you must gather the energy from your surroundings."

Light began to gravitate towards the Saiya-jins.

"Now you want raise your hands and channel the energy above yourself."

They complied and let the energy build.

"Finally force it into a ball above your hands."

A small spirit bomb formed above each Saiya-jin.

"Ok you can let the energy dissipate into the atmosphere. And don't you dare throw it at meeeee!"

King Kai was once again heard and ignored.

Year 12:

"No! Don't do it! NOOOO!"

"Wake up!"

"It's just a dream, Bardock!"

"BARDOCK! WAKE UP!"

"**FRIEZA!**"

The planet and Snake Way were rocked by a massive wave of energy. When the dust finally settled, Gine and King Kai's jaws hit the ground. Bardock stood there bathed in golden light, his hair looking like a blonde fire.

"Is this...The Legendary Form? Am I the Super Saiya-jin? But Paragas' son is supposed to be the Legendary Saiya-jin."

"That brat has nothing on you, Bardock," complemented Gine, "He was born with that which he doesn't deserve. You earned this power."

King Kai put in his two cents, "Yes, Browly is just eating and beating up his father."

"That brat doesn't realise that he is going to feel the same power that Frieza will."

Gine and King Kai looked at Bardock in confusion.

"Kakarot's power. I had another vision before the dream about Frieza. Kakarot's son will defeat Browly while Paragas looks on."

Gine hugged Bardock from behind and said, "Well Bardock, we knew our sons would be powerful, I guess it runs in the family. Now I do believe your 10 years of couch warming are over...?"

Bardock took the hint and followed his mate. King Kai just shook his head and called after them, "Training is renewed in 2 days. And I won't go easy on you just because you are a legend now."

Year 14:

"OK you two, time to get up and start train-"King Kai suddenly paled and started running.

"KING KAI!"

A golden flash later and Gine was a Super Saiya-jin. Apparently she harboured some jealousy towards Bardock for his Super Saiya-jin form. That combined with her anger with King Kai over his interruption and all of her training was enough to push her over the limit.

For the third, and hopefully final, time King Kai was heard by the Grand Kai and ignored.

Year 17:

"And time," King Kai said as both Saiya-jins powered down. "A full 6 months in Super Saiya-jin. That's pretty impressive."

Bardock smirked, "Yes and no over aggression during the last 2 of those. I think that it's safe to say that we have mastered the Super Saiya-jin state."

Gine was less convinced, "You were exceedingly cocky during that time. I don't think that counts as 'mastered'.

"Hey, that 'cockiness' is a family heirloom. My family has always been prone to overconfidence. Thankfully most of us either could back it up or learnt from the mistake very quickly," Bardock stated defensively.

"Yes and you didn't have either. Need I remind you of a certain gender confused lizard with a purple fetish?" needled Gine.

"Ha-ha ha ha-ha. That's priceless. I'm writing that down," King Kai could not stop laughing at that description of Frieza. Even Bardock cracked a smile at the joke.

"Well that lizard will get his comeuppance soon. Kakarot will be fighting him within the next 4 years. The visions haven't lied yet, and I have faith in my Sons."

After their 20th year, King Kai sent them to the Planet of the Kais to participate in the Otherworld tournament. Gine decided not to take part. Bardock went through to the final match against Pikkon, the champion of the eastern sector. The Grand Kai declared the match a draw after 3 days.

It should be noted that Bardock did not use Super Saiya-jin, as he didn't want to destroy the stadium. After the tournament, the couple left to live with the Saiya-jins who were sent to Otherworld. When Bardock told Fasha and Tora that their daughter was alive, they were ecstatic to say the least. Tora challenged Bardock to a fight after he settled in.

Bardock, feeling rather confident, called over another 4 saiya-jins to fight on Tora's side. They all started laughing as only the King could take on 5 saiya-jins at once. He ended up using Kaioken 4 to win. The gathered saiya-jins thought that the form was the legendary state. Gine became annoyed with the fangirls and transformed to fem!ssj. This caused the single guys to begin fawning over her. They were soon thrown back by Bardock transforming to his Super Saiya-jin form.

Finally realising the danger that they were in, all of the fangirls (and fanboys) backed off. Without much debate it was decided that Bardock and Gine should be the new Regents of the Saiya-jin Race.

** And Chapter 2 is finished.**

**Notes: Gohan Saga:**

**Gohan's relaxed base power level is about the same as Goku in Super Saiya-jin when he fought Frieza. He has been trained in all of the Z-fighter's styles and is proficient at their signature moves: Piccolo, Demon style and Special Beam Canon; Yamcha: Wolf style and Wolf-Fang-Fist; Tien: Crane style and Tri-Beam canon; Krillin: Turtle style and Destructor Disk; Vegeta: Royal fist and Final Flash. He already knows the Kamehameha wave and Instantaneous Transmission. He learnt them from Goku in the Room of Spirit and Time. **

'**De~yuaruterawattpanchi' is a technique I created. It means, literally 'Dual Terawatt punch'. It is two simultaneous punches (one from each fist) charged with enough Ki to destroy a mountain.**

**Bardock Saga:**

**I'm not pleased with this chapter of the Bardock saga. It just doesn't seem to flow right to me no matter how I change it. If anyone can help me fix it I will be very grateful. Oh and I will insert you as one of the Saiya-jins under Bardock's command. Bigblukrew you've already got a spot, I just need a Saiya-jin name for you...**

**Fem!ssj is between ssj1 and ssj2. Ultimate Saiya-jin's Revenge is like the Final Spirit Canon, but uses the energy gathered for the Spirit Bomb. It can be used in all of Bardock's forms, those being: base, ssj, ssj2 (later), mystic ape. Mystic ape is the form he used to impress King Yenma in chapter 1. Gine's Spirit Fist is just that, a single punch using the unstable Spirit Bomb energy to be used in her fem!ssj form. (Remind you of anything?)**

**Now I need some help. Should Bardock learn the ssj4 state or should he keep ssj1 separate from his mystic ape? Note: Gine will not become ssj4. The outfit of ssj4 will force me to change the rating to M if girls can turn into ssj4, PERVERTS! Of course if some one tells me of a GOOD, non-m rated picture of a female ssj4 (preferably on Deviantart) I might change my mind.**

**Has anyone noticed that I really like to use brackets? Okay Saiya-jins are naturally stronger and faster than humans, right? Well I took it a bit further and they can 'focus' their senses on various things e.g. 'zoom in' on something, block out noise, feel the difference between ink and paper, etc. Any human being with the correct training can do this as well. Namekians can do this instinctively.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Demi-Saiyan**

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to the third chapter of this story. I no own DBZ. **

**Sorry that it is short and two days late, I was sick as a dog for the last week and a half (still am) and this was 90% written the day after my last update. Next update will be better even if my whole arm cramps up from typing. **

**This and any fanfiction I might write is an AU and will include spoilers for any events the series that the Author has seen and includes, and that the reader has not. I have seen, not necessarily in order, the entire DBZ series minus a few fillers, about half of DB, a small amount of DBGT and 'Son Goku and his friends return.' I have finished the game Budokai Tenkaiachi 3 and I am busy with DBZ Infinite World. Therefore anything that happened in the above can and most likely will be used as references in my story, and can be called "spoilers" by certain readers.**

** If you didn't understand the above paragraph: Warning Possible Spoilers and AU story ahead.**

**Got it this time? No? Go boil your socks, I'm not repeating myself.**

**The first ally appears in this chapter, and a glimpse of the first enemy. Hope it isn't too deep for you guys.**

'Talking'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Saiya-jin-go' (only in Gohan Saga)**

**Gohan Saga**

The only real highlights of Gohan's first two weeks of high school were the PE and Computer Programming lessons. With Tien teaching PE, most of the group had improved with targeting their punches. The majority seemed unwilling to abandon the teaching of the Satan Style, but were subconsciously incorporating Tien's style into their own. Computer Programming was fun for Gohan as he had to often 'dumb it down' when he solved the problems while skipping 90% of the steps.

During the third week Gohan's world began to change. Again.

After dealing with the latest batch of criminals in Satan City, and Videl's ranting, Bulma called over the com, "Gohan get yourself over here NOW. And call everybody else while you're at it."

"Sure but why?"

"No time. Just get here! NOW!"

As a rule Bulma was not that impatient. In fact the last time that this had happened was when Android 16 came back online. Gohan began flying toward Dende's Lookout. On the way his tattoo began to glow. It then erupted _off_ of his arm and took the form of an immense spectral dragon flying around him. It roared and began to fade back into his arm.

Not long afterward, Gohan was joined in flight by Piccolo, Tien, Android 17 and Yamcha. When they arrived, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi-Chi were waiting. Vegeta scowled and said, "Where are the Pervert, that so-called Ronin and the Afro-maniac?"

Bulma hit him with her wrench and scolded him, "I'm sure that _Roshi, Yajirobe, _and _Hercule_ will be here soon. And speak of King Yenma, they're here.

True enough they had: Master Roshi in his old hover car; Yajirobe on his massive hover-Harley Davisson; Hercule in his auto-driven hover limo.

Gohan stored his outfit, powered down and spoke up, "OK Bulma, we're all here, what's the problem."

Bulma simply said, "This," as 16 brought out something that looked like a mixture of a saiya-jin healing tank and Mirai Trunks' time machine. "It appeared in my workshop last night. I think it's from the Android Apocalypse timeline. I was going to open it then and there, but Vegeta was worried if it was a threat and didn't want you lot to miss out on the 'fun'."

Hercule snorted and said, "It seems the Vegetable Prince does care."

Vegeta looked rather pissed at that comment but didn't do anything. Bulma's wrench was still in her hand.

Meanwhile Gohan and 16 had found the reactivation panel on the machine. There was a letter attached to the top of the panel. It read:

_To the Z-fighters of a (hopefully) better time_

_Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon army caused an apocalypse in my time. Three of his creations, the Androids 17, 18 and 19 have proven to be near unstoppable. Our first line of defence, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin, Son Goku was defeated by a heart virus. His best friend, Krillin was...seduced by Android 18 and destroyed. Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi and many other human fighters fell while trying to make a united front against the machines. Piccolo was killed as he merged with Kami; with him the Dragonballs were lost to us. Vegeta ascended to Super Saiya-jin in our time of need, but was stopped within weeks, taking Android 19 with him. Goku's son, Gohan was forced to watch the Androids kill his mother at the age of 11. This forced him over the edge into a twisted combination between a Super Saiya-jin and a raving madman._

_He had no restraint when fighting. He near destroyed the Androids on many occasions, often levelling cities in one blast, but was stopped by their tag team attacks. After nearly 10 years of his one-man war, he ran into my son, Trunks, and was reminded of why he chose to fight. Gohan saved my son from 17, at the cost of his left arm. When Trunks dragged Gohan unconscious body back to our base under old West City, we healed him. He began to train Trunks, and anyone else who was willing to learn. Not many were._

_3 years later, Gohan challenged Android 17 to a one on one fight, no holds barred. Just before he destroyed 17, 18 blasted Gohan in the back. 17 and 18 combined their attacks into one and hit Gohan. He barely survived. I have no hope of healing him again in this time. I have combined a saiya-jin healing pod with the start of my time machine project. If he survives the experience, I hope you can heal him, both body and soul._

_Bulma Briefs, Leader of the Resistance_

Gohan stared in shock at the letter. This machine didn't come from the Android Apocalypse timeline. It came from a time far worse. He checked the vitals on the control panel, "He's completely healed, besides his arm. At least physically."

Chi-Chi looked at him, "Who is healed, Gohan? No-one here has been injured in a long time."

"Not any of us. Him." Gohan activated the pod. The cover slid back, revealing...

-Apocalypse Gohan – 1st person POV-

The last thing I remember was 17 and 18 firing a combined Photon Blast at me. I expected to wake up in front of King Yenma. Then I could of seen mother and father again. Instead I see the glass of a healing pod. There are murky figures moving around. One of them looks into the glass. His face seems familiar. I cannot place it. Looking down, I realise I am in one of Bulma's special regeneration-pods. The ones made especially for me and Trunks. I am thankful she left my clothes on this time. The liquid begins to drain. It is easier to see outside the pod. It is too bright to be in the base. It looks almost like...Kami's Lookout. With a hiss the pod opens. The same face from earlier reappears. It is angular like my own. He has warm black eyes with a touch of teal and short black hair, a bit longer than my own. I still cannot name the face.

He helps me out of the pod. I can feel the strength in his arms. He is a least as strong as me. I know he is not an Android because he has a Ki pulse. Maybe this is Otherworld after all. I look around. I see Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Vegeta. Bulma is standing next to Vegeta. I see a man with an afro and a ridiculous moustache. I see a tall man with two katana crossed over his back. A taller man with a Mohawk and green armour. Mother. This must be Otherworld. Then I see _him_.

Android 17

My anger rose, bringing the madness with it.

I became a Super Saiya-jin within seconds.

I shot toward the menace.

Everyone tensed.

The man from earlier appears in front of me.

He has caught my punch in one hand.

His hair is flickering between gold and black.

He is a Saiya-jin?

He doesn't need to fully transform to match me?

How strong is he?

How strong am I?

Finally, he spoke.

"You do not need to destroy Seventeen. He and his sister are no longer evil."

"That is impossible! They killed millions!"

"In your time, yes. Look around you, _Gohan,_ almost everyone is alive. Your mother was not destroyed. Piccolo is still here. Tien never sacrificed himself in vain. We are all still here."

"Who are you?! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!"

I looked at me with interest, "That, _brother _is where you are wrong. I watched my father die at his own brother's hand. I watched my sensei die to save me. I watched a tyrant kill my father's best friend. I watched my father almost die again to a virus. I watched him sacrifice himself to save this side of the galaxy _in vain_. I almost lost my left arm to save a prince of Saiya-jins. I rebuilt Earth's Special Forces from the shattered remains of a near apocalypse. I attained the next level through hard work and a desire to protect those who cannot protect themselves!"

I stare in shock. He has the same past as me! But he fought it. He became stronger, faster. He is what I should have been. I dropped out of Super Saiya-jin and collapsed to my knees. I think I know who he is now. Mother shot across to me far faster than I remember her to be.

"Oh Gohan, you poor thing. Let's get you home. Then we can sort all of this madness out."

I can feel her Ki pulse. It is stronger than I remember. I broke down in her arms. "Where am I? Is this all some sick illusion created to torment me?!"

The hero looked at me and said, "No. This is your second chance. The Bulma of your time sent you back to us. In another time, you died, leaving Trunks to take the mantel alone. He came back to us and warned us of the androids. We defeated the first two, Androids 19 and 20. Then 16, 17 and 18 appeared. Finally, Android 21, or Cell, appeared. He absorbed 17 and 18. Then he killed Goku. I killed him in return. And now we have rebuilt."

I know who he is, "You- you are me aren't you. A better me. A stronger me."

He looked at me sadly. "No. Just a different you. Your Bulma gave you a chance at a new life. Will you use it? Or must I end your misery now? I will if you want me to."

I shake my head, "No. I want to use this chance."

I cannot read his face as Mother leads me away. I know I will become better. He is proof.

Far away, deep in an undersea factory, 7 shadows met. Only two spoke however, the rest observed.

"Doctor has your project made any progress?"

"Yes, Sir. The first model will be ready in the next hour."

"I hope you do better than Gero did, for your own health. His Ultimate Android was a fiasco that We do not need or want repeating."

"Do not worry Sirs. I do not condone the adding of personalities to mere machines. That was the late Doctor Gero's first mistake. His second was to give his Androids free will. My creations will follow every command given by one of us, unless it counteracts a previous order."

"Good. Now all of us must get back to work. I want the artefacts found before the 3rd model is released."

Confirmatory noises came from all of the shadows. They each turned away, except the 'Doctor".

As he came into the light, a metal pod rose out of the floor. The Doctor looked- generic- for lack of a better word. He wore a standard lab coat with a blue star on the back. He looked at the pod and taps a few buttons. The top half of the pod slides away, revealing glass underneath. Within the glass is a figure with armour and long, spiky hair.

"Soon, you will awake, and we can truly live up to the name: Overlords! Mwaha ha ha haaaaa!"

** Well that's it this time, unfortunately. I couldn't write a Bardock Saga instalment on time. Sorry guys, but you will get a longer Bardock Saga next time.**

** Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed. I won't beg you to review, but I hope you do, it really helps just to know that people take the time to read this. **

** Until the Friday after next, hopefully**

** I almost forgot, Happy (late) Mothers Day for Sunday to any moms who might read this, and Happy (also late) Star Wars Day to everybody. May the Forth be with us all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Power Shared Chapter 4**

**Here we go, Chapter 4. I don't own Dragonball Z, or any other series/movie/book/etc that I might reference in this story**

**This and any fanfiction I might write is an AU and will include spoilers for any events the series that the Author has seen and includes, and that the reader has not. I have seen, not necessarily in order, the entire DBZ series minus a few fillers, about half of DB, a small amount of DBGT and 'Son Goku and his friends return.' I have finished the game Budokai Tenkaiachi 3 and I am busy with DBZ Infinite World. Therefore anything that happened in the above can and most likely will be used as references in my story, and can be called "spoilers" by certain readers.**

** If you didn't understand the above paragraph: Warning Possible Spoilers and AU story ahead.**

**Got it this time? No? Go boil your socks, I'm not repeating myself.**

**Gohan/Golden Dragon will be called 'Gohan', while the Gohan from the future will be called AA Gohan from now on, unless I can think of a better name for him. Oh and a warning for more bad jokes in this chapter.**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Saiya-jin (only in Gohan Saga)**

**Gohan Saga, Son Household.**

5 Am. A respectable time to get up, only if you are in the military or work an early shift. Or your little brother is Son Goten.

"Gohan! Gohan! GOHAN! Wake up already! Mom says that there are problems in East City."

"Ok, Ok I'm up."

"Mom says both of you."

"Huh, fine. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok- HELP!" *splash*

AA Gohan had grabbed Goten by the ankle and chucked him over Gohan, through the window and into the nearby lake. Gohan looked outside and saw how far Goten went.

"Nice throw, that lake is a good 500m from here. And you got two bounces."

AA Gohan shrugged, "I try."

"Alright, enough messing. If there's trouble that Yamcha needs our help it must be bad. Let's get downstairs."

Gohan quickly got his Golden Dragon uniform on, while AA Gohan just put on his gi. They went down stairs, where Chi-Chi had prepared some breakfast. The brothers looked at each other and dug in. In-between bites, Gohan asked what was wrong in East City.

Chi-Chi sighed, "Dende contacted me half an hour ago. Some-one started attacking civilians there. Apparently Yamcha was-and is- indisposed right now. Coincidently, Tights Briefs is visiting East City for a book signing this week. Dende describes the attacker as tall, wearing Saiya-jin armour and has long spiky black hair."

AA Gohan said, "That sounds like Raditz. But he's dead."

"Exactly. Now Hercule's time zone is still midnight, or he would have been contacted. Gohan, you are the unofficial leader of Earth's Special Forces, hence you must make an appearance," Chi-Chi looked at AA Gohan, "You have no region in this world yet, so to get you ready, Dende and I are sending you as the new recruit, 'Armless Hero, with our Golden Dragon. You two will deal with this fake Raditz, then report to the Lookout. Now GO!"

Chi-Chi chased them off then returned to the kitchen. She had to cook for 3 half Saiya-jins after all.

AA Gohan looked at his counterpart, "What did mother mean about me not having a region in this world? And what does Yamcha have to do with East City?"

Gohan had to think a bit, "Well after the Cell Games, that was big, I'll tell you later, we all got together and contacted Hercule Satan. He was present at the Games, and is a powerful public figure. He was also a wrestler who was unconsciously using ki to strengthen his body. He eventually became the Champion of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. We decided to take Earth's Special Forces public, with Hercule as our 'face-man'. He is also in charge of protecting Satan City, along with his daughter helping the police with keeping the crime rate down.

Yamcha, also known as **Urotsuku** (Prowl), is in charge of East City. Vegeta is in charge of West City and is Capsule Corps' security force. Tien or **Toripuru Kyói** (Triple Menace) protects North City. Yajirobe or **Ronin** guards South City. Piccolo aka **Otoko Hanta** (Man Hunter) protects Korin's Land, and the tower. I am the **Golden Dragon**. I am supposed to be in charge of the Ox lands, but mom as **Mamushi** (Viper) usually does that now. As she said, I am also the unofficial leader of the group.

Finally Dende, having replaced Kami, is our eyes and ears. If something is amiss, like now, he lets anyone who is awake know, and we do our Superhero thing. Now – oof."

Gohan was cut off by a ki blast to the gut. He looked at the source and saw his uncle.

"Raditz?! You're supposed to be dead! And what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The person in question looked at the two Gohans, "I am not the Saiya-jin known as Raditz. I am a Biomechanical Life Replica created in the likeness of the Saiya-jin known as Raditz. I know all of his techniques observed 15 years ago, and am 10 times stronger than the original. My designation is Romeo-Alpha-Delta, 1st model. As to what I am doing- I am destroying the threat to the Overlord's plans. Namely Earth's Special Forces."

At the Biomechanical Life Replica's announcement the two half Saiya-jins burst out laughing.

AA Gohan was the first to regain his voice, "You're (heh-heh) 10 times stronger (ha-ha) than Raditz? Seriously, I was 100 times Raditz when I was 13. I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back!"

The machine looked confused, "Anomaly detected. You only have one arm."

Golden Dragon was laughing even harder by now.

"Exactly. Here let me show you."

AA Gohan disappeared from the machine's view, reappearing behind him. Lashing out with one leg, the fake Raditz was relived of its head. "We should give this to Bulma. Maybe she can tell us where this scrap metal reject came from, and who these 'Overlords are."

They took off in the direction of the Lookout. Across town Yamcha looked out of his window, "What the hell happened?"

He looked at is bed and its sleeping occupant, "Well it's over now," he said and climbed back in and went to sleep.

At the lookout some of the group where awake and present. As the two Gohans landed, Chi-Chi ran up to them.

"So what was wrong, boys?"

Gohan took out the head and tossed it on the floor.

"This is what's left of our fake Raditz. It called itself a 'Biomechanical Life Replica' and proclaimed that it would destroy the Earth's Special Forces for a group called the Overlords. We were hoping that Bulma could shed some light on this."

Bulma came over and looked at the head. "Well it appears to be made up of a titanium alloy musculoskeletal system, with test tube grown flesh grafted over that. The hair is a mix of metal fibres and organic hair, but it isn't human or Saiya-jin. Could be hybrid. Do you two have the rest of the body?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes it's in a capsule. I already put it in the lab and Dr. Briefs is looking at it. One thing bugs me though," he looked at his counterpart, "how could you sense it to phase? We all need to feel some-one's ki to phase near them, and that thing had no ki that I could sense"

AA Gohan replied, "I learnt it while fighting the Androids in my time. All living things have both a Ki pulse and a Ki presence. Normally we sense the Ki pulse, which is how fast you can move or build your Ki presence. Androids can't channel ki, only generate and launch it. Scouters measure your Ki presence, that's how much ki is built up in your body and can be suppressed. Androids have a Ki presence, but it's static. Took me a while, but I can sense both."

Gohan nodded. It made sense. He turned to Dende, "Dende, do you know anything about these 'Overlords'? I haven't heard anything about them or seen anything in the military files from Grandpa's castle."

Dende looked troubled, "No, and that worries me. I can see and hear anything on the surface of the planet, but I'm not omnipotent. I have to focus on what I see or hear if I want details. I'll keep an eye out though. I may be able to gleam something."

Chi-Chi interrupted him, "That's all well and good, but you two have school on Monday. Especially as your body has reverted to its 18 year-old state, Gohan. And that food I made had better not go to waste..."

By the time the word 'food' was finished, both half Saiya-jins where halfway through their third bowl. Vegeta and Yajirobe soon joined them. After 10 minutes AA Gohan realised something.

"School? I have to go to school?"

Gohan looked at him apologetically, "Yep. Fortunately it's just for this year. And Krillin is teaching Martial Arts this week."

"So we'll be learning the Turtle style?"

"Yep"

"And we have to participate?"

"Well you might get off, so long as Krillin isn't in a prankster mood again. I swear he's almost as bad as the Trunks and Goten."

"Nobody can be as bad as those two. Ever."

"They haven't spray painted a national monument yet."

Half held-in laughter was heard from under the lookout. Piccolo took off and floated down to see what was the joke. Soon enough his shouting and more laughter was heard. Everybody else went to see what happened, Gohan carrying Chi-Chi. Underneath the lookout they found:

Piccolo trying to catch Trunks and Goten, who were each holding a bucket of paint and a paintbrush. They looked at the underside of the Lookout. Various slogans were scrawled across the tiles in bright colours. These slogans included:

_Kami's Crib_

_Kami is a green teen_

_Prince Vegeta is 5 foot tall..._

_...including his foot tall hair!_

_Don't feed the dragon_

_Do feed the Saiya-jins_

_Warning: Weirdo Clubhouse_

AA Gohan looked at his counterpart, "We can cross 'Spray-paint a monument' off the list now."

**Bardock Saga**

After 2 years of being in charge off the Saiya-jins in Heaven, Bardock realised something, "Hey Tora."

Tora looked over from the picnic bench that he and Fasha where having lunch at, "Yeah boss?"

"Why are there so many Saiya-jins here? I thought that the lot of us would be thrown into HFIL and they would destroy the key in front of us."

"Yeah that should have happened, but good old stick up his royal butt actually came through for us once."

"What?! King Vegeta?!"

"Yeah, His Royal Ass told the big ogre that every thing us Saiya-jins did under King Cold and Frieza was his fault. He said if he hadn't signed Cold-nose's treaty, we wouldn't have become planet purgers'. Yeah, not sure about how true that is, but the big ogre believed him. Now we are living it up here, with hot Saiya-jin girls and he's sitting in Mugen Jigoku for eternity. I hear the place is hotter than the centre of an omega class supernova and you get to deal with oni and the like constantly hitting you with salt covered cat-o-nines. Not a nice place."

Fasha came over and hit Tora over the head, "Enough gossiping you. King Vegeta offered to go there so we could live our afterlife here. Show some respect."

There was a flash of light and an ogre appeared. He said, "Hey you lot. Got you a new Saiya-jin. Says his name is Raditz. I'll leave him with you now," and promptly left in another flash of light.

Gine shot over to Raditz and engulfed him in a hug. Bardock on the other hand looked at him and said, "I hope you died honourably, Brat. Spill."

Raditz scratched the back of his head, looking a lot like his younger brother, "Actually, I was fighting Kakarot."

Gine whipped out her high-grade titanium-alloy table and hit Raditz upside the head, "You were fighting your brother and you died? How the HFIL did you get that right?"

Raditz whimpered from the hit, "I... tried to kidnap my nephew and... Kakarot and a Namekian ganged up on me. Kakarot pinned me and... let the slug shoot us both."

Gine had stars in her eyes, "A grandson? Does he look like Kakarot or his mother? Who is his mother? Is he strong?"

Before Gine could carry on, Bardock said, "If Kakarot is also dead, where is he?"

"He went to train with somebody named King Kai. Apparently his subordinates will 'wish' him back to life in one year so he can fight Napa and Prince Vegeta. And my nephew has your hair, mother. I didn't meet his mother but what I heard scares the sh- stuffing out of me. Apparently she's half demon or something. And the little tyke has a nasty head butt. Cracked my armour and almost made me lose my breakfast."

Borgos asked, "How can they wish someone back to life? Dead is dead, there's no going back."

"One of Kakarot's subordinate, a short bald _human_, said that they will use something called 'Dragonballs" to make a wish and bring him back to life. Vegeta heard about them via my scouter and is now headed to Earth-703 to use them to wish for immortality. I hope Kakarot kicks Vegeta's ass."

Bardock's eyes glazed over. After a few minutes they cleared up.

Gine said, "Bardock, dear, what did you see?"

Bardock smirked, "Kakarot will defeat Napa with great ease. He won't even need the Kaio-Ken. Vegeta however will be a challenge. Good news is the prince will get an Ozaru sitting on him. Bad news is he lives through it."

All Saiya-jins in the vicinity laughed at that. It was well known that while Bardock respected the King, he had no such feeling for the prince. He was a spoilt brat after all, raised to believe that being born a so-called 'elite' made him better than everyone else.

"Yeah, Vegeta can file an insurance claim 'cause he was rear-ended," Tora joked, causing more laughter, "by the way who sat on the butt-head?"

"My grandson," Bardock said, "The boy is called Gohan. From what I saw his other grandfather is indeed a demon, by the name of Ox King."

Tora slapped Bardock on the back, "Looks like you might have some competition for your throne, eh Bardock? I mean your second son is supposed to beat Frieza, and his son is set up to be even stronger than that."

Raditz looked at his father with an expression resembling a kicked puppy. Gine grabbed him by the ear.

"You are coming with me, mister. We have to discus you choices in life. Specifically: KIDDNAPPING MY GRANDSON!"

Bardock held up a hand, "Wait a moment Gine. We first have to give Raditz an official welcome to this group of Saiya-jins. Raditz, you have 5 seconds to start running."

Raditz was confused, and then he saw the 80-odd Saiya-jins in the area cracking their knuckles and stretching, as if preparing for a fight. He started running. Fast.

Bardock grinned menacingly, "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. GET HIM!"

Far away, on the Supreme Kai's planet, Shin and Kibito were watching the carnage happing through Shin's crystal ball. Shin looked at his long time friend, "See, Kibito. I told you that Saiya-jin welcoming committees were entertaining."

"I never should have doubted you sir."

**And finished, early too**

**I don't know if Bardock will meet Goku in Otherworld yet, but it could happen at the Otherworld Games. I haven't thought that far ahead.**

**Gohan Saga:**

**I need to find another name for AA Gohan, because this will get confusing, and I'm not calling him Goku Jr., Majunior or Bardock. Those names can get cliché or confusing.**

**Yes the Earth's Special Forces are a 'superhero team', and Hercule is a part of it. I've been watching too much Justice League and Avengers. Some of the members are publicly known and some are not. They are each in charge of protecting a particular region, with the exception of Golden Dragon. Any questions should be answered in the next few chapters, if not I will try to explain it in an AN. **

**Bardock Saga:**

**Mugen Jigoku is the 8****th**** level of hell in Buddhist belief, which is based in part on Shinto Mythology. It is normally reserved for the worst of the worst and one day there is equivalent to a couple of million earth years. I could be mistaken, but that's the info that I found. As Tora said, it's not a very nice place, especially as you can't die again to escape the pain.**

**A 'cat-o-nine' is an old whip with 9 'tails' each having a metal blade/claw/hook on the end, depending on who you ask.**

**I stole/borrowed the welcoming committee idea from Hektols' story 'A New Chance'. Sorry. **

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, followed this story. See you all in a week or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Power Shared Chapter 5**

**Here we go, Chapter 5. I don't own Dragonball Z, or any other series/movie/book/etc that I might reference in this story**

**This and any fanfiction I might write is an AU and will include spoilers for any events the series that the Author has seen and includes, and that the reader has not. I have seen, not necessarily in order, the entire DBZ series minus a few fillers, about half of DB, a small amount of DBGT and 'Son Goku and his friends return.' I have finished the game Budokai Tenkaiachi 3 and I am busy with DBZ Infinite World. Therefore anything that happened in the above can and most likely will be used as references in my story, and can be called "spoilers" by certain readers.**

**If you didn't understand the above paragraph: Warning Possible Spoilers and AU story ahead.**

**So far only two suggestions for AA Gohan's name: 'Kome' (meaning uncooked rice as Gohan means cooked rice) from Slam'in Burst; and Mahon (Mirai + Gohan) from pir84lyf. I'm personally leaning towards 'Kome'.**

**Apparently I made the typo error of Ereasa instead of Erasa. It should be fixed now.**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Saiya-jin (only in Gohan Saga)**

**On with the story!**

**Gohan Saga**

**Underwater base, Overlord meeting room **(time unknown)

The seven members of the Overlords were meeting for the second time in one week. Although they were all in shadow, you could tell that the chairman, Black Banner, was not happy.

"Doctor, you promised Us results. Your first robot was defeated with ONE BLOW!"

"With all due respect, Black Banner, 'Romeo-Alpha-Delta, Model 1' was, for all intents and purposes, nothing more than a trial run, a test. Despite Earth's Special Forces being public for almost seven years now, we know next to nothing about them. All of my Model 1 series are to gauge the strength of 'Earth's Strongest Heroes'. With Gero's notes and the data from the Model 1 series, I will be able to create a Model 2 series that will easily overpower them. And should that fail, I have enough materials to make a further 3 more series after that."

One of the female members, Gold Claw, spoke up, "Blue Star, you say that you have enough materials, yes?"

The man in question nodded.

"In that case, Silver Sun and I would inquire if your current budget and labour force are sufficient."

Blue Star replied, "My current budget is more than adequate to fund the current series, as well as the next. The labour, however, is not. If Silver Sun could supply me with another 30% of my current workforce, I can double the production rate of my Life Replicas."

Silver Sun spoke in a quite, but well modulated voice, "With permission from Mr. Chairman, I can arrange for a 20% increase in your work force. We cannot afford any more as it would draw attention to Us."

Black Banner spoke, "Denied. I accept that you want to...test...these 'heroes', but until We get the results that We want, you will make do with what you have. Meeting adjourned."

**Orange Star High** (07:00am Monday morning)

After the incident in East City, the final formalities about AA Gohan's stay in this timeline were cleared up. His official name would be 'Son Kome', and he would be introduced as Gohan's twin brother. He hadn't been to school for the past three weeks because of a car accident, in which he lost his arm.

The brothers had landed outside the city and walked to the school. Outside, Sharpner stood with a tablet computer in his hands. He was rather focused on whatever game he was playing. Gohan walked up behind Sharpner and looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't know that Mortal Kombat X was available on tablets."

Sharpner jumped a good half metre into the air, while his tablet went flying. Kome's hand shot out and caught it. He looked at the screen.

"Liu Kang, Predator and Raiden. That's a brutal team. You figured out their combined finisher yet?"

Sharpner looked at Gohan and Kome, then jumped again, "Why are their two Gohans? And why does one of you have one arm?"

While Kome gave Sharpner his tabled back, Gohan said, "Relax, Sharpner. This is my twin brother, Kome. He lost his arm in a car accident. Don't bring it up. Kome, this Sharpner."

Sharpner held out his right hand.

Kome, taking it, said, "So you're the WMAT fan boy?"

"Yes- HEY! Gohan, I'm not a WMAT fan boy! I told you I am a recorder of the recent WMATs and the events relating to them."

"So you're a WMAT nerd," Erasa said as she and Videl walked up to them, "Not much better is it, Sharpie."

Sharpner was absorbed in his game once more. Videl sighed, elbowed him in the gut and took the tablet off of him. She looked at the screen, and then turned the thing off.

Meanwhile Erasa had noticed Kome, and began her rapid fire questions, "Hey Gohan, who's your friend? Is he single? Where's he from? How did-"

"Blondie, stop. My name is Kome, I'm Gohan's twin. Yes I'm single; no I'm not available this afternoon, maybe on the weekend. I lost my arm in a car accident a few weeks ago. That's why I've not been at school with Gohan," Kome cut her off.

Videl, Gohan and Sharpner were in shock. Kome had understood everything Erasa said, successfully interrupted her, and beat her to the punch. Erasa's face went from slightly annoyed to disbelief, and finally to adoration. She latched onto Kome's arm. The look in her eyes said 'I'm not letting go. Ever.'

Gohan looked at his watch, "Come on, Kome. We need to get your schedule. Erasa let him go and he'll carry your stuff next time you go shopping."

Erasa let go of Kome, all the while having starry eyes. Kome looked a bit confused as Sharpner patted him on the back, "Good luck. You'll need it."

Gohan ignored the banter and started walking to the receptionist's office. Kome quickly caught up with him.

"So what subjects am I supposed to be taking? Mother never told me."

"Probably Maths, basic languages and Life Sills (three hours PE a week, two hours learning about 'life' a week). Bet she put you down for electrical tech, Computer programming and Engineering design. Oh and don't forget science. That's what she made them give me."

They reached the office, where one of the secretaries greeted them. After retrieving Kome's timetable, they started walking towards assembly. The only difference between Kome's timetable and Gohan's, was that Gohan had Theoretical Sciences, higher grade, while Kome had Applied Science and Technology, standard grade.

After assembly, the brothers headed for Life Skills. Today was a PE day. That meant that Krillin would be teaching Martial Arts. En route Sharpner, Erasa and Videl joined them. Erasa latched onto Kome's arm again. Krillin stood at door, along with the teacher. Krillin nodded at most of the students as they went into the gym, however when he saw Gohan and Kome, he did a double take, "Gohan? I haven't seen you in what, 2 years now?"

"It was Marron's 1st birthday. How's Eighteen?"

Kome stiffened at the Android's mention, but quickly recovered. Gohan had explained to him that both Android 17 and 18 had never actually harmed anyone (except Piccolo and Vegeta when they first woke up) in this timeline, hence were not classified as 'evil'. Kome had also learned that Krillin,_ a human, _and Eighteen, _an android,_ had gotten together and had a child. Go figure.

After some small talk with Gohan, and getting an incredulous look from Videl, Krillin ushered the five students inside. Once everybody had changed into gym clothes, Krillin ordered the class into a line. Half the jocks ignored him, the rest laughed at him. Cue Sharpner and his infamous mental fact file of martial arts.

"Krillin of the Turtle Dojo, trained alongside Son Goku under Muten Roshi, the Turtle Sage. He mastered Roshi's Kamehame Ha wave and created his own 'Destructor Disk'. He was present at the Cell Games, 21st, 22nd, and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments. He also adapted the Turtle Style to suit his stature. Any one who fights him, watch the jewels. 'It's not a cheap shot if you're 3 foot high' is one of his mottos."

Krillin nodded at Sharpner's information and began to show the class the basic Turtle katas.

After about 30 minutes, a commotion was heard from _above _the gym. Next thing anyone knows, a tall bald man in blue and white armour crashed through the roof, into the floor. He was soon followed by another man, this one in a royal blue garb with shoulder pads and a cape. He bore a large afro and a Hulk Hogan moustache. He was non other than Satan City's Champ, Hercule.

The bald man got up and charged Hercule.

Hercule ducked the first punch, caught the second and slammed his fist into his opponents chin.

Most of the students were staring at the fight. Krillin stood back to watch, but called up his ki, so that it would be ready if required. Gohan and Kome, standing off to the one side, had a discrete discussion.

"That looks like Nappa. But who's fighting him?"

"That's Hercule. He's the Champion of the 24th WMAT."

"You said that he is in charge of this city."

"Yes. I seriously hope that Nappa is one of those Biomechanical Life Replicas."

"It is. I can feel a static presence. He's got no ki-pulse."

Across the room, Videl had to listen to her 'peers' cheer on her father. And he isn't even the strongest of Earth's Special Forces. A year after Cell was defeated; Hercule had come clean to her. He and most of the current members of Earth's Special Forces had challenged Cell. Her father was beaten with one hit. Cell practically destroyed everybody there. Then The Boy stepped forward. The Boy who would one day become the Golden Dragon. He beat Cell to a pulp. Then Cell spawned those ... things. They had attacked everyone, including her dad. The Boy killed all of them and attacked Cell.

And when the Boy gave everything he had to beat Cell, and it wasn't enough, the 'Champ' had snuck in and taken Cell down with a cheap shot from behind. Her Dad had gained world-wide appreciation, thanks to a boy's efforts. (Enough deep sh1t now. Back to the fight)

Hercule had ripped BLR Nappa's arm off, and was pounding its head in with the severed limb.

The robot sent out a wave of energy, knocking the Champ backwards.

Smirking, the human held his fist at his side as it began to glow.

"TERAWATTOPANCHI!"

He slammed his fist into Nappa, straight through the torso.

All of the girls (and a few guys) shrieked in terror, thinking that there would be blood all over.

They were disappointed.

Nappa, now with a hole in his chest, minus an arm and wires sparking all over its body, launched at Hercule.

Krillin created a destructor disk and threw it at the machine.

Hercule slammed another glowing fist into the robot's head, just as the energy saw cut through its midsection.

Hercule looked at the scrap metal, "Well that's over. He seemed rather... weak."

Sharpner called out, "Course he was weak! You're the man, Champ! You too Krillin-sensei!"

That started the entire class cheering for the teacher and hero. Krillin realised that with a ruined gym there couldn't be anymore training that day and as such he dismissed the class with the promise of a Kamehameha demonstration next time.

Videl looked around afterwards and noticed that Kome had disappeared. She saw Gohan going through the Turtle Katas in an undamaged part of the gym, and decided to question him. As she walked over, she realised that Erasa had also disappeared. Remembering the blonde's actions that morning, she had a hunch as to where the missing students were.

Gohan looked at her as he continued with the Katas. When she reached him, he said, "I assume you're wondering where my brother is?"

Videl nodded as she too began to run through Katas. Her katas however, where a mix between her father's, the Crane Style and a touch of the Snake style.

"I saw him leave after Krillin-sensei, followed by Erasa. Not sure why she's following him though."

Videl face palmed at this. _He has an IQ of near 200, yet cannot realize that his friend is crushing on his brother. Why else would a teenage girl be following a teenage boy?_

An announcement came over the intercom. "All students to the main hall please. Due to recent events, School will be closed for the rest of today and tomorrow. After a role call at the hall, you will be allowed to go home."

Gohan and Videl ran to the hall. No sane teenager would delay a chance to go home early. Especially on a Monday.

**Bardock Saga (one year after Raditz's arrival) **_(I do not condone the use in context of any bad language in this part of the chapter)_

During one of Bardock's multiple opponent sparring matches, a guard ogre appeared in a flash of light. Bardock stopped the fight and went to see what it wanted.

"King Yenma has asked for your assistance, Bardock of the Saiya-jins. You and 5 others are to gather at King Yenma's Hall in one hour."

Tora, one of Bardock's opponents, said, "What was that about?"

Bardock shrugged, "No idea. But if King Yenma wants my help, then help him I must. Tora, get the rest of the team. With Raditz, that makes 6 in total."

During the last year, Raditz had redeemed himself in both of his parents' eyes. He was also on the brink of becoming a Super Saiya-jin along with the other members of Bardock's old team. Bardock himself could feel that there was something more, but hadn't taped into it yet. Gine had stepped back a bit with training (Not giving it up completely, mind you) and had taken charge of organising events for the Saiya-jins and other heroes of Otherworld. The Grand Kai himself had asker her to organise a Birthday Party for his 30 millionth birthday. However, she was still the second most powerful Saiya-jin in that dimension, and had the most powerful wrapped around her little finger.

Bardock and his team flew to a ring of glowing stones. As they neared it, a portal appeared. Going through it, they arrived just outside King Yenma's Hall. Out of (begrudging) respect they powered down and walked into the Hall. At the desk was a large group of fighters. Bardock could sense their power easily. He recognised Pikkon and 3 of his fellow fighters from the last Otherworld Tournament. Among the others that he didn't know, he saw a being that caused his anger, and power, to spike immediately. _She_ was an Ice-jin, one of Frieza's species. Before he could attack her, however, Pikkon spoke,

"Bardock, my friend. I see that you, too, have been called here. I would like to introduce you to someone," he gestured to the Ice-jin, "This is my long-time training partner, Khione. Khione this is the Saiya-jin, Bardock, whom I met in the tournament."

Khione walked over to the group of Saiya-jins. Her dark pink eyes scanned Bardock's face, and then said, "I understand that you don't like my kind, Saiya-jin, but my brother and his younger son are complete idiots. Often in my family, the second born are chosen over the first, hence getting rather large egos, and losing most of their brain cells."

To say that Bardock was shocked would be like saying that the spirit bomb has some potential. A complete understatement. Here was an Ice-jin talking civilly, not calling him a 'monkey', and not attacking him because of his strength.

Tora cut in, "Yeah, Bardock don't let Gine hear about this pretty little thing. She might get jealous."

Bardock snorted, "Right and Fasha won't do anything if I tell her that you flirted with an Ice-jin."

It is needles to say that Tora shut up immediately, while the other saiya-jins laughed at him.

King Yenma cleared his throat, "I have called you all here because there is a revolt in HFIL. I need you all to go and educate the ringleaders. Pikkon, you have the most experience with this sort of thing, so you're in charge."

Pikkon nodded and turned to the gathered fighters, "Let's move out!"

He led them to the Gates of Hell. Before them stood two massive gates made of polished brass, decorated with cast black iron skulls. Engraved above them where the words '_Let he who passes these Gates Know eternal suffering'._

Tora looked up at the words, "Well we know that we'll follow him to the Gates of Hell, but will we follow him through them?"

Bardock hit him over the back of the head, "Shut up, Tora. We're here to fight, not joke around. Especially with your jokes."

Pikkon led his new team through the first two levels of Hell. Once they passed through those gates, the group was assaulted by a variety of ki beams. Leading the opposing charge was a green demon-looking being and a small Ice-jin with orange gem pieces and a Frieza-like look in his eyes. He looked at Khione and sneered, "Humph, you treacherous little wench. Siding with those filthy monkeys. I suppose shouldn't expect anything less from a pathetic _female_."

Khione started to fume as did Fasha. Neither was fond of chauvinists. Khione's body began to glow as she grew. Her small horns extended upwards, while her armour became sleek, with two short wing-like pieces on her back. Fasha's hair flickered gold and lengthened slightly. It barely rose in the wind picking up around the two angry amazons. Bardock, Pikkon and Tora all took one BIG step backwards. The Saiya-jins had seen Gine in super saiya-jin while angry, and it was not pretty, meanwhile Pikkon had witnessed Khione's transformation in training only once, and that was enough for him.

Fasha began to charge a large energy ball in her hand, and then threw it straight up. It split into multiple blasts, which in turn scattered and chased after the now fleeing Ice-jin. The blasts herded him directly into Khione's line of sight. She raised her hand, saying 'Hurricane Blast', and fired a spinning violet ki blast at her ancestor.

When the dust cleared, the Ice-jin was a broken mess. The green Demon looked at him in disgust.

"You said that you were powerful, and look! Defeated with one blow. I will deal with these imbeciles," Demon King Piccolo spat, "Drum! Tambourine! Flute! Kitar! Destroy them."

The four demon-spawn launched at the group of fighters, quickly followed by the rest of the inmates. They were even joined by a small group of guard ogres wielding wooden sign boards and doing what looked like a war dance and singing about bad pay checks.

Bardock smirked. This is why he agreed to join the mission, a good ol' battle royal. He effortlessly transformed to super saiya-jin and met the incoming riot head on, quickly followed by his son and team.

With one ki pulse, he shattered most of the wooden sign boards and knocked back the demon-spawn.

Drum and Tambourine each charged a mouth blast, and fired them at him.

Bardock tilted his body just before they hit, and then intercepted a third from Flute.

He hit Kitar with a small ki blast, which destroyed said demon-spawn's left side.

Drum tried to grapple Bardock from behind, but the saiya-jin _Zanzouken_'ed before he even got close.

Appearing behind the well-fed demon-spawn, Bardock kicked him into Tambourine and Flute.

Demon King Piccolo watched as his minions were dominated by the Super Saiya-jin. He then realised something. _Before his hair turned gold, he looked like that brat who killed him!_

He shot straight at Bardock, intending to get revenge.

Bardock dodged every single blow before it happened.

As Piccolo prepared his Makosen blast, Bardock charged a large ki blast in each hand, mirroring the Demon King.

DK Piccolo noticed that Bardock's eyes were slightly misted over.

"What...what are you?! Can...can you see the...FUTURE?!"

Bardock, after knocking away another blow from Kitar, said, "Yes. And your future is ... non-existent."

"Huh?" The Demon King was confused, how could his future be non-existent?

Bardock's gold aura began to flash red. "Super Kaio-Ken! Times 10!"

He raised his hand and let energy gather towards him. All around the battlefield, the inmates felt their energy drop drastically. Bardock thrust his hand forward, launching a massive ki wave.

"**ULTIMATE SAIYA-JIN'S REVENGE!**"

The blast consumed the one-time Demon King and all of his minions.

Meanwhile Khione and Fasha had forced their opponent into his 3rd form. Lord Chilled now stood hunch-backed, with large, cumbersome looking armour. His head was obscenely long with horns sprouting along a frill-like ridge. Khione, too, had risen to her 3rd form. Her once small horns now extended for more than 50cm, twisting slightly at the end. The wing like pieces on her back had grown and now looked like petrified white bird wings fused to her back. She had grown skirt-like armour around her legs.

Each passing moment signalled another blow to Chilled.

First Khione would punch him.

Then Fasha launched a ki wave at him.

Followed by another from Khione.

And a kick from Fasha.

Chilled backed away from the Amazons, shivering with rage or fear, he didn't know.

"Now you've done it, you bitches! I'm going to destroy you and your bastard monkey friends for once and for all!"

The dead emperor began to glow then his body dissolved.

Where a horrendous mutated dinosaur once stood, now was a sleek white and orange armoured humanoid. He had small tear drop shaped orange gems on his shoulders, and a large round gem on his head, resembling a skull cap. He smirked, "I finally get to use this form. Now which of you two wishes to die first?"

As one, Khione raised their hands and Fasha placed her hands at one side.

A whirlpool of ice-blue energy formed in Khione's hands, while a solid pink supernova to shape in-between Fasha's hands.

Chilled just laughed at them. "That won't save you now, but I'll humour you. Fire away," he said dismissively.

"Cyclone Cannon!"

"Full Power Super Energy Wave!"

Another two shouts joined them.

"Thunder Flash!"

"Hyper Charge!"

Pikkon and Tora had added their most powerful moves to the mix.

The four blasts hit the male Ice-jin point blank.

The pseudo nuke had barely scratched him.

Suddenly he dropped out of the sky, unconscious.

In the space behind him was an Indian man in white robes and a turban. He looked at them sceptically and said, "Must you insist on violence?"

**And that is my longest chapter yet. Of a total of five chapters. Impressive I know.**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I had some personal issues this last month, including ill health of family and the like. I will apologise in advance as the next couple of chapters will probably also have a long wait in-between. On a plus note, I have started a collection of one-shots that didn't make it into this story. The first one is up under 'Power Sharing is Caring'. **

**Notes:**

**Gohan Saga**

**There will be a list of the Overlords and their 'jobs' on my author's page if anyone wants to know a bit more about the group.**

**You can see from this chapter that (hopefully) no-one is left behind power wise, hence the power to protect Earth being 'shared'. I don't really like the idea that the responsibility to protect an entire planet is being left in one person's hands, let alone that person being an 18 year old.**

**In this story Kome, Gohan, Erasa and Videl can relate to each other, so they won't try to bite each other's heads off (looks at Videl pointedly). Also please remember that Kome is a 26-year-old in an 18-year-old's body.**

**Bardock Saga**

**Before rants about Bardock not attacking Khione and Chilled right away: 1. He's never seen a female Ice-jin before; 2. His rage has been tempered over the past 20-odd years; 3. He was in shock about Khione's politeness.**

**Pikkon and Khione's relationship will not be explored in this story, but I will write a one-shot about it I get 5+ requests.**

**On Khione (My first OC): She is Frieza's aunt (Cold's big sister. He killed her for the throne.) Her name comes from Greek Mythology. The goddess Khione was the deity of snow- and ice storms. Her 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** form are based of off Maleficent, my twin sister's favourite movie character (Before you ask, I'm a GUY! You do get twins like that.). And she (Khione) is dedicated to said sister for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her. Her attacks are all based off of weather disasters.**

**Kudus to whoever guesses who KO'ed Chilled.**

**I hope my fight scenes are improving? I feel as if I'm rushing them.**

**If anyone would like to submit an OC for me to use I need: Name, species, relationship to other characters, basic personality. I am looking for humans to join Earth's Special Forces at a later stage, and Saiya-jins under Bardock's command in particular.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be soon. And if the story dies, I will summon Shen Long and Pogura to revive it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Power Shared Chapter 6**

**Here we go, Chapter 6. I don't own Dragonball Z, or any other series/movie/book/etc that I might reference in this story.**

**I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is, but due to a combination of my grandfather's altzimers worsening, my grandmother getting run over, studying for my drivers, my old memory stick getting completely and irreversibly corrupted by a virus and preparing to go to the South African Navy, I had no time or inspiration to write this chapter.**

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer, with –hopefully- better fight scenes so feedback would be nice.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_TV"_

"**Saiya-jin" (only in Gohan Saga)**

**Possible Spoilers and AU story ahead.**

**Gohan Saga **(Monday afternoon)

After the School was dismissed, Erasa –with a semi-reluctant Videl- dragged the three boys to Satan City mall. Having already seen Gohan at lunch time, their first stop was Special Forces Bar and Grill, where Martial Artists get 25% off. The group piled into one of the tables and placed their orders. True to her highly inquisitive nature, Videl began to question the Gohan about his family, while Erasa was latched onto Kome's arm again.

"Gohan you never told us you had a brother"

"Two"

"What?"

"I have two brothers, Kome and our little brother, Goten."

"Big family, huh?

"Not really, just mom and us boys."

A waitress interrupted their conversation, giving them their food.

Gohan and Kome both got the 'Son Snack', a meal dedicated to the winner of the 24th WMAT (and annual eating contest), consisting of a quarter-chicken, 300g ribs, medium portion of dumplings and large portion of chips. Erasa had the Three-Seafood salad, while Videl got a house special stir-fry and Sharpener had a SOS, or the Satan-Open-Sandwich.

Between bites of food, Sharpener said, "Kome, did you also train in martial arts?"

Before, Kome could reply, music started playing from Gohan's phone:

_All day, staring at the ceiling, making_

_Friends with shadows on my wall._

_All night, hearing voices telling me,_

_That I should get some sleep-_

Gohan turned away from the table to answer the phone.

"Hello, this is Son Gohan."

"Oh, hi Bulma."

Videl looked at Sharpener and Erasa. She whispered, "Bulma? As in Bulma Briefs?!"

"Yes he's with me."

Sharpener nodded seriously. He motioned that he would talk when Gohan was finished.

"He'll be happy. OK we will leave now. See you soon."

Gohan put his phone away and said, "Sorry guys. That was about Kome's new arm. The prototype is ready for fitting."

Erasa looked at Kome curiously, "Why didn't they call on your phone, Kome?"

"It got ruined in the accident and I haven't had a chance to replace it yet."

That made sense to the uninformed members of the group. The twins stood up, leaving money for their food, despite the others' protests. Once they had left, Videl turned to Sharpener.

"How do you know that was Bulma Briefs, Sharpener?"

"Bulma Briefs is the head scientist of the only company in the world to have a successful robotic prosthesis line. She was an honorary member of the 2nd Generation Earth Special Forces. Son Goku, their father, was the leader of that incarnation of the team. E's dad was also a member, along with Krillin-sensei, Yamcha the Bandit and Yajirobe the Ronin," explained Sharpener.

Erasa asked, "How do you know all this, Sharpener? I thought that there was only one Earth's Special Forces group."

Sharpener looked uncomfortable, "My dad is running a special show tonight on the 3 incarnations of the Earth's Special Forces. I helped him with the research. He's going to kill me if I say anymore, so please don't ask."

The girls nodded. They stood up and started to leave.

Erasa said, "We're going to browse for dresses for the Winter Dance. Catch up with us ok, bye." And off she went, dragging Videl with her.

"Bye," called Sharpener, before realizing that the girls had left him with the bill. _At least Gohan and Kome left some money for their food,_ he thought.

/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\

Gohan and Kome flew above the cloud level to West City. Gohan looked at his brother.

"So, Erasa?"

"What about her?"

"Do I need to tell mom that in one day you managed to get a girlfriend? Who happens to be Tien's daughter?"

"She's Tien's Daughter? Tien from my timeline didn't have a daughter, or any kids for that matter."

"I only found out about her a couple of weeks ago. Apparently Launch got hold of him years ago."

"This is _Crazy Launch_ we're talking about, right?"

'Define 'crazy'"

"Touché"

"Apparently Tien is the only thing that Launch's sides agree on. Huh you could have a tri-polar girlfriend on your hand."

"I doubt Erasa is tri-polar, and even if she is I also have mental issues. You know the whole 'Super Saiyan rage' thing."

"I don't hear you denying the girlfriend part. So do I need to tell mom anything?"

"Do I need to tell mother about Videl_ Satan_?"

"Oh look we're at Capsule Corp. Let's go get your arm."

Kome gave Gohan a dirty look, before following him down to the Lab area of Capsule Corp. Mrs Briefs greeted them with her usual cookie and smile, to which both accepted. They then walked into the main lab, where Dr Briefs and Bulma where waiting.

Dr Briefs looked up from his work, "Good afternoon boys. I assume that you two are here to get Kome's new arm. Oh, and Gohan, your project isn't going to finish itself."

While Gohan went over to a workstation with a hologram of various machine parts, Kome smiled at the elderly scientist, "Yes sir."

Dr Briefs said, "Now, now, Kome. There is no need to call me sir, albeit the fact that your brother insists on it. Come along now; let's get your new arm hooked up, hm?"

Kome followed the elderly scientist to the prosthetics department. On the way he passed Gohan, but he was completely engrossed in whatever project he was working on. As he walked through the corridors of Capsule Corp, he was struck once more by how different this building was to the one he lived in in his previous timeline.

Dr. Briefs gave Kome a small commentary on the CC prosthetic department, "Initially we only built the standard prosthetic limbs for a marginally lower price than everybody else, at least until my Bulma started studying Android Sixteen. After the Cell Games, she started designing new prosthetics using the technology that she reverse engineered from 16. The new ones are designed to replicate the natural weight and strength of a regular human's limb. We even, finally, figured out how to create a feasibly effective opposing thumb.

Yours, however, was a challenge. We had to make sure that it is able to endure the sheer force that your body naturally generates when you get an adrenalin rush. As you requested of Bulma on Friday, the arm will capsulate when you transform into your Super Saiya-jin forms. I can not help but wonder why you would want that. Would it not be easier to fight if you have two arms?"

Kome froze at the abruptness of the question. Once he recovered he answered. "Not really, at least not for me. I lost my left arm close to 3 years ago now. I've had to learn to adapt, and I won't be able to use a left arm in a fight with out at least a year's worth of training."

Dr. Briefs nodded, "That does make sense. Well, we can set it to capsulise when you transform. Although, where would you keep the capsule? We can worry about that at a later time. First we need to ensure that the arm actually works. Here we are."

The aged doctor lifted a metal arm off of a bench. It was a dull silver colour, with fibre optic cords linking the upper arm to the forearm, and the forearm to the hand. Each joint and 'fingertip' had a slight glow, and the thumb was built onto an intricate ball joint. At the shoulder, where the arm should connect to a body, was web of fibre optic connections.

Kome removed his shirt so as to allow easier access to his shoulder. Dr Briefs moved the arm near the damaged shoulder. The web of connections latched onto Kome's shoulder, causing him to jump. If you could see the nervous system, you would see the ends of the fibre optics connecting to the frayed nerve endings that used to control Kome's arm.

Dr Briefs stood back and said, "OK Kome. This is the prototype of your new arm. I want you to raise both arms away from your body, parallel to the ground."

Kome complied, with a slight delay for the new left arm

"Now raise your arms straight up, and then drop them, swinging them forward until they are at your sides again."

Once more there was a delay for the new arm.

"Now can you fold your elbows forward as far as possible, and straighten them again."

The arm moved smoothly, despite at the delayed pace.

The inventor looked thoughtful. "It appears that there is an interface problem that causes the delay. I'll fix it up tonight, and then you can come in for the second stage testing tomorrow. After the third stage, or the fine-tuning, we can graft the synthetic skin over it, as well as figure out where you can keep the capsule."

Kome nodded and said, "Perhaps you could surgically place the storage capsule in my shoulder. It would mean that my own muscle will protect the capsule in a fight, and I don't have to worry about losing it."

"That's a good suggestion. I'll discuss it with Bulma over next few days. That is all for now. Let's get that arm off, and then go find your brother."

Dr Briefs pressed a hidden trigger on the robotic arm, releasing it from Kome's shoulder. He replaced the arm on its bench, and led Kome back out of the lab. Once they returned to the main lab, Gohan shut his work station down and joined them, along with Bulma.

Bulma said, "Gohan, your project looks like it is nearly finished. It should be built by the time Kome's arm is finished. By the way, could you please spread the word that there is a get together this weekend?"

"We'll tell everyone. Thanks for everything Bulma, Dr. Briefs. See you tomorrow."

/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\

The brothers flew off towards their home. Within minutes, they arrived at their home. Over the years it had expanded, and Gohan would have to build onto it soon again. As usual, the moment they had landed, they were attacked by Goten.

"Big brothers! How was school? Did you hear about Uncle Krillin and Uncle Herc and the robot? Did you two train today? Can we train today? There's a show on TV about you on now Gohan. Are you going to watch it? When..."

"Stop!" Gohan put up a hand, interrupting Goten. The youngest Son froze with his mouth half open. He closed it as Kome snuck off, heading to the kitchen.

"What is this TV show about, Goten?"

Goten smiled as he thought a bit, "It's on OSC News I think. The funny man is talking about the Special Forces, and you."

"Me, me or Golden Dragon, me?"

"Golden Dragon you"

Gohan breathed out a sigh of relief, "Ok, Goten. Let's go see what the funny man is saying about your favourite super hero."

Gohan walked toward the house, with a happy half-saiya-jin latched on to his arm. Entering the living room, he was greeted by Chi-chi watching the TV, and Kome sitting at the table with a small mountain range of food. Gohan, after greeting his mother, sat down and split his attention between the food and TV.

"_...Since his emergence 5 years ago, The Golden Dragon has shown that he is adept with techniques associated with past and present Special Forces members as well as some of their enemies. Most notably, he has been seen using Master Roshi's Kamehame Ha technique, the Crane style Dodon Ray, Hercule Satan's Mega- and Gigawatt punch and even The Demon King Piccolo's Masenko. Many people have expressed concerns that he is simply copying the other members. Some even go so far as to say that he is actually a face that is worn by several members of the Special Forces. Mr Pencil, what do say about this?"_

"_Well I can say that the Golden Dragon is a separate entity to the other members of the group, but as to his copying them? I would like to think that he is simply learning from them, rather than copying, after all, we have seen him grow over the years from an unsure preteen to the awe-inspiring adult we know today. Many will remember the vents of two years ago, when we had that meteor shower that threatened to destroy the central lands, including our own Satan City."_

"_Yes we can all remember that event."_

"_Well I can also remember him launching a dragon shaped energy attack into all of the meteors that would have harmed this city of ours."_

"_Well that is very true. And that was his own technique, if I recall correctly."_

"_Yes, it also was what I consider to be the origin of his name. We all recognize that almost every member of the Special Forces has a tattoo, representing who they are. However, Golden Dragon is the only one to ever employ his tattoo as a weapon. Why just last week, we saw his ethereal summon spiralling around his body as he flew above Satan City. I can only assume that it is also used to call the group together, as he was quickly joined by __Urotsuku, Toripuru Kyói, the Otoko Hanta and an unknown man."_

"_I'll have to stop you there Mr Pencil, because now we have two members of the Earth's Special Forces here, in studio for an exclusive interview. People of Satan City, and around the world, I give you our very own, Mr Hercule Satan, and the Otoko Hanta himself, Piccolo!"_

The in studio audience exploded into cheers and applause, while Goten, having sat down on Gohan's lap, pointed excitedly at the screen.

"Look, look! It's Mr. Piccolo and Uncle Herc!"

Gohan held his little brother down, "Yes, Squirt. It's Piccolo and Hercule. Now shhh, I want to hear what they are saying."

Goten nodded, smiling cheerfully all the while.

On screen, the two fighters had sat down. While Hercule relaxed on his chair, looking as if he was born into talk shows and life in the spotlight, Piccolo was awkwardly perched on his own chair with his back dead straight and his arms folded over his chest.

"_If you don't mind, we'll start off with Piccolo; I can call you Piccolo, right?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, Piccolo, as I understand it, you joined the ESF close on twenty years ago, is that correct?"_

"_It was actually only 13 years ago. I assisted Son Goku in defeating an alien invader. After that I stuck around."_

"_You mean you didn't actually want to be a member?"_

"_Not at first, no. I am the son of the Demon King Piccolo after all. I originally only helped Goku because I wanted to beat him myself, in vengeance, but...circumstances changed me."_

"_What circumstances would these be? I'm sure that _the_ Son Goku didn't force you to join or anything like that."_

"_No. It was a personal matter that Goku helped me to resolve during my first two years of being a 'hero'."_

"_Well we won't pry into personal matters on this program, I can assure you of that, Prince Piccolo.'_

"_Please don't call me 'Prince', my father was not a real king, and I refuse any claim to that part of my heritage."_

"_Forgive me if I am being presumptuous, but did you just imply that the Demon King was not really a king at all?"_

"_No, and he wasn't really a demon, either. He crowned himself king over 500 years ago, when he arrived on this planet. He, and I by extension, is an alien from the planet Namek."_

"_An alien, you say?"_

"_Did you think that my green skin is some sort of special effect? No. I have little knowledge of my Namekian Heritage, but what I do know is that my father was exiled from the planet some 600 earth years ago, after which he came to here."_

"_And that was when the first incarnation of the Special Forces was born. For those at home that do not know, the original Special Forces was made up of Master Mutaito and his two students, the Turtle Hermit and Crane Assassin. Despite there not being a World Martial Arts Tournament at the time, Master Mutaito was considered the best martial artist of his time. At the cost of his own life, he imprisoned the Demon King Piccolo for 470 years. After he was released, Son Goku defeated him in a life or death battle," supplied Mr Pencil._

_Here, Hercule spoke up, "Excuse me, Mr Pencil, but I noticed that you said 'despite there not being a World Martial Arts Tournament'."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Well, while I became the Champ by winning the 24__th__ WMAT, it is not the only way to determine if you are a strong martial artist. In fact, we, as a group, have made a vow that no active, public member may participate in any Tournament. Obviously, the vow is optional for our younger members, seeing as they haven't yet had the opportunity to take part the World's Biggest Martial Arts Tournament."_

"_Well, that is some news, now we can see how they would fight in a non life-threatening situation. Speaking of fights, earlier today Hercule was caught on camera fighting the latest threat to our planet's safety. Could you two tell us about this threat?"_

_Hercule sat up straight, and looked squarely at the presenter._

"_My fight this morning and the fight yesterday were with a group that call themselves 'Overlords'. We do not yet know what they want, but we are actively working to find out. Both attacks so far have been by so-called Bio-mechanical Life replicas. As far as we can tell they are clones of two aliens that the 2__nd__ Gen fought 12 years ago. If the trend continues, each attack will be greater than the pervious. I must caution every one, that if you see any person, except an ESF member, flying near your city, get to the shelter's immediately. All of our more recent enemies could easily destroy your city. But no not worry, we are all on high alert, and should another appear, we will take the fight to it. And we will BEAT THEM ALL!_

At Hercule's exclamation, every body in the studio, and many people watching the show, cheered.

In the Son household, Goten jumped onto the table in one of Hercule's 'Hero' poses, with his left hand on his hip and his right pointing straight at the ceiling. It would have been far more impressive if his mouth was not over flowing with chips and his juice had not spilled down his front.

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded. He grabbed Goten by the ankle and shook the crumbs of off his little brother.

"Come on squirt, time for bed. What story tonight?"

"How Uncle Yajirobe ate Drum, please."

"OK. Let's go, before mom bans you from breakfast again."

It took Goten all of 1 minute to get under covers in his bed on the 1st floor. Gohan shook his head and followed. Kome, after getting an OK from Chi-Chi, changed the channel to movies. There was a Matrix marathon on, and he would not miss it this time!

**End Author's Note:**

**As I said, I am joining the SA Navy the year, and as such, I will not be able to write very much, especially during the next 6-7 weeks. Please note that I am NOT abandoning this story. I have most of the arcs already planned out; I just struggle to write the transitional scenes.**

**I will also, in-between training and studying, be reviewing all of my old chapters, and will bulk re-update all 6 (including this one) when I post Chapter 7. Unfortunately this will probably only be in June at the earliest.**

**Gohan Saga:**** This is a slow chapter, laying the foundation for the true start of the Bio-mech saga, which will be Chapter 7 and onward. I figured if Bulma can build a working Gravity Chamber, surely she can build robotic prosthetics. I mean they are already available today, just rather expensive.**

**I was unsure of how the interview scene at first, but I think it went well...**

**I find I really enjoy writing this family bonding scene, even if they aren't your normal family.**

**Until next time,**

**EoE.**


	7. sorry

OK, I know I said that I wouldn't abandon this story, but life happened, and I lost my muse for long stories.

If anyone is interested in adopting A Power Shared, I can send my notes for it. Just PM me.

Any new stories I might write will be one shots, at least until I have more time. Even so, I doubt that I will come back to this one.

Sorry guys...

EoE.


End file.
